Currently, the information technology field has turned from the computing centered architecture to the storage centered architecture, with the result that the massive information is produced with the development of the internet. The mass information must face with several issues, such as processing, storing and sharing, etc. The present invention is to design the methods concerning mass information distributed storage.
Since mid-1980s, the idea of providing the file service with the distributed hosts on the network has been proposed and experimented. Up to now, these attempts has been developed into various open source distributed file systems, such as the well-known LUSTRE file system supported by SUN Microsystem, OPENAFS file system supported by IBM and Google file system developed by Google. These systems are characterized of central storing of file metadata and distributed storing and serving of file data.
From the beginning of 21 century, the systems using peer-to-peer to realize storing emergences, in which the typical systems are OceanStore storage system and Granary storage system. One feature of these systems is to utilize a single distributed hash table structure, to conquer the single fault point, but has the shortcoming of performance that couldn't satisfy the demands of applications.
Additionally, the Peterson graph is a fixed structure consisting of 10 nodes and 13 edges, as FIG. 2 shows. The most significant properties of this graph are each node has degree of 3 and the distance between any two nodes is not more than 2. Therefore, its traditional field is parallel computing, and it has very high reliability.